


Not the Only One

by RosieRoe



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRoe/pseuds/RosieRoe
Summary: Set directly after the end of the finale, this is a smutty solution to Roman and Riker's attack.





	Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I abandoned The Nightingale, University is just super time consuming and I didn’t have time for a long term project. But I thought I would write something short and smutty instead of studying for my final tomorrow lol. Hope you enjoy.

Chase felt his hands shaking with nervous energy as the hyper lift brought him underground into the lab. His mind was racing about what lay ahead of him. Mr. Davenport was taking care of Douglas upstairs in the penthouse, while the rest of the Elite Force headed out in search of Roman and Riker and their siblings. This was life and death, the highest pressure mission he had ever been a part of, with the life of so many people at stake. 

The hyper life opens and Chase jogs towards the console, trying to think of any way to warn the superheroes. That was his role in all of this, using his super intelligence to override what Reese had done to the mainframe. He knew warning the superheroes and getting any information he could for the team was vital, but he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in the back of his mind that even as the smartest man in the world, he wouldn’t be able to crack into the computer in time. While trying to get around the systems set up by Reese, Chase’s stomach kept doing sickening lurches. This was his fault everyone was in danger; Douglas, the team, and all the superheroes. He let his guard down and let Reese in; he was just so damn lonely. Sometimes it felt like no one wanted him. Even liking both men and women, he still hadn’t been with anyone. And the attention from Reese was too good to pass up, and it had made him sloppy and careless. Chase swallowed down bile as attempt after attempt to access the computer was denied, his guilt mounting. This was all his fault; he couldn’t be the smartest man in the world if he made this huge of a mistake. Everyone’s life was at risk, because he let this happen and couldn’t fix it. Chase thought in that moment he would do anything to take this all back.

As he frantically typed, trying anything he could think of to break into the computer he heard the hyper lift behind him. Engrossed in his work, he heard slow, methodical footsteps behind him. 

“You won’t be able to break into that” the voice said from behind him, not belonging to a member of the elite force like Chase had believed. “My sister is very… thorough. It runs in the family”.

Chase froze, his fingers stilling over the keyboard. This was the last thing he had been expecting. Why would Riker bother coming back to the lab, they had the superhero list and he knew Chase wouldn’t be able to hack into the system. 

“What do you want?” Chase asks, still not turning around. His mind was racing with why Riker was here, and what he could do to defend himself if this became a fight, which he assumed it would. Chase doubted he had come here for a nice chat. 

Riker continued walking forward, his boots barely making a sound on the floor of the lab, until he was directly behind Chase. “What?” he says in a mocking voice “the smartest man in the world can’t figure out why I’m here?”

Chase felt a flash of irritation, both for Riker’s tone, and also for the fact he was right, he couldn’t figure out why he was here. If he was so sure Reese’s override was unhackable, then was he just here to kill Chase? He felt a feeling of panic in his gut; if Riker were to kill him then the team would be in an even worse position. He needed to figure out a way to save them all. 

“Just tell me” said Chase, his eyes scanning over the counter of the lab for something he could use as a weapon, “And why are you alone?”

“Oh, what I’m doing right now is something that no one in my family knows about, they’d disown me if they even knew I was here” said Riker, getting even closer to Chase. He finally turned around so they were face to face, the back of his legs pressed against the counter. Riker smirked at him and took another step forward so they were almost nose to nose. “I’m here to offer you an out”.

“An out?” parroted Chase softly, his mind stilling of thoughts of attack and very aware of their proximity.

“Despite my anger at superheroes for what they did to my father and my dislike of your Elite Force, I don’t want to destroy this entire city or kill all those people” Riker says, his eyes staring into Chase’s. “I have the only copy of the superhero list; I’ll give it to you and a program to fix your computer, forcing my family to back off”.

“Why should I believe you?” says Chase, feeling a bloom of hope in his chest at the possibility of fixing his mistakes, and keeping everyone safe. But this felt too good to be true.   
Riker shrugged “You don’t have to, but I’m pretty sure you don’t have any other plan right now”. He leaned forward, whispering in Chase’s ear “But this is going to cost you”.

A shiver went down Chase’s back, goose bumps rising on his arms. Riker continued, leaning back and staring at Chase “Lying to my family about how this happened will be a lot of work; I’m going to need something to make it worth my while”.

“What did you have in mind” said Chase, staring back at Riker, feeling fear and anticipation pooling throughout his body. Riker looked just like his sister; Chase realized when he was up close, same dark hair and strong features. 

“You” Riker murmured, leaning forward to kiss Chase’s neck, his hot wet mouth leaving kisses up his throat to the bottom of his ear. “What can I say, seeing Reese all over you made me kind of jealous”.

Chase felt a thrill throughout his body, knowing he could not turn down this deal even if Riker backed out after, he had to try. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been aroused since the first time Riker whispered in his ear. 

“Okay” Chase whispered, feeling anticipation throughout his body. Riker smirked at him, before returning to his neck to press more kisses on his neck before sucking on his earlobe. Chase felt himself harden in his pants, letting little moans and breathy pants out as Riker ran his hand down Chase’s sides. Chase moved his hands up Riker’s back underneath his sweater, feeling the muscles move as he grabbed Chase and pushed himself against him. 

Chase decides to take control and captures Riker’s mouth into a searing kiss, feeling the soft skin move with his mouth. The combination of the kiss, the hands running up his side and the general heat around the two of them leave Chase feeling breathless, with his hand thudding in his chest. He grabs the bottom of Riker’s sweater, pulling it and the shirt underneath off in one swift movement. He stops for a minute to admire the sleek muscles of Riker’s chest, and the firm biceps and shoulders. 

“Take off your mission suit” says Riker his eyes scanning over Chase’s body “this seems a little unfair to me”.

Chase unzips his mission suit, sliding in down over his body, before shedding the rest of his clothes. He felt excited; this was similar to what he thought about late at night when he touched himself. He didn’t always want to be the leader, sometimes he wanted someone else to tell him what to do. He ran his hand down his stomach, reaching for his erection, but Riker stopped him.

“Don’t touch yourself until I say you can” Riker instructed, his eyes scanning over Chase’s naked body. “If this is a deal for me it seems only fair you work for this”  
Chase nods eagerly; his entire body feels hot with anticipation, his skins prickles like its oversensitive. Riker undoes his pants, sliding them partway down along with his boxers. He’s already erect, and begins stroking himself slowly, running his thumb over the tip. “I can think of something you could be doing right now” he murmurs. 

Chase sinks to his knees in front of Riker, reaching out to replace Riker’s hand with his own. He does a few tentative strokes, never having done this to anyone except himself. Riker’s eyes are dark with arousal as he stares down at Chase. Feeling a surge of confidence Chase leans forward running his tongue around the tip, swirling it around a few times before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Riker’s head tipped back, as he moaned, his hand grabbing the top of Chase’s head, pulling his hair. Chase’s eyes watered with the combination, his mouth sucking in around the member in his mouth, the salty taste trickling down his throat. He had never felt so aroused. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling himself throb with the need to touch himself. He put both of his hands on Riker’s hips and allowed the other man to thrust into his mouth. Riker tightened his grip on the top of Chase’s head, letting out low moans while rolling his hips. 

“Stop” Riker said, pulling himself back “there’s something else I want to do”. Chase stood up, wiping off his mouth, his face flushed with exertion and arousal. “Turn around” said Riker “and brace your hands against the counter”. 

Chase complied, and Riker ran his hand down his back, stroking his ass and squeezing. “You still can’t touch yourself, but how about I do something else to make you feel good?” Chase nodded enthusiastically, and grip on the edge of the counter tightening. 

Riker’s hand squeezed against his ass one last time before giving it a firm slap. Chase’s body felt on fire now, he felt overwhelmed yet desperately wanted more. He felt Riker’s hand move down to his thigh, before kissing his way down his back until he reached his hole. Chase cried out, as Riker continued to methodically massage his ass, and as his tongue moved in and out. He saw lights behind his eyes, and the muscles in his core and legs clenched. 

“You need to relax, or what’s next is going to be pretty uncomfortable” murmured Riker, before beginning to prep Chase. He felt more aroused then he thought was possible, despite the fact he hadn’t even touched himself yet. Riker suddenly flipped him around; pushing this chest to chest, with Chase perched on the edge of the counter. Riker grabbed one of Chase’s legs, before positioning himself. 

“Are you sure?” he murmured. Chase nodded, the anticipation growing too much. Riker pushed in, letting out a groan, and tightening his grip on Chase’s thigh. Chase’s head went back; feeling himself fill up was one of the most intense sensations of his life. Riker gave him little time to adjust, making slow but firm strokes inside Chase, before his hand moved down to Chase’s stomach.

“Do you want me to touch you” he asks, before moving to suck on Chase’s earlobe. 

“Yes” Chase moans, and Riker bites down, causing Chase to gasp out loud. Riker’s hand moved down to stroke chase, meeting him with every pound. Riker kisses up and down his neck as Chase cries out, his hand desperately grabbing onto Riker’s back. He felt like he was on fire in the best possible way, and the feeling of submission mixed with the physical sensation made him feel close. 

“I want you to finish first” said Riker, increasing his pace. Chase’s hands clench against Riker’s shoulders, the muscles rippling beneath as he thrusts. He feels his eyes roll back as he comes, it mixing between their chests. Riker slows his thrusting before pulling out, pushing Chase to his knees. Sweat drips down his chest as he strokes himself quickly, pushing himself over the edge. He comes over Chase’s face and Chase feels a sense of satisfaction and erotic pleasure. Chase leans back, the cool metal of the counter almost frigid against his skin. His eyes closed he breathes deeply trying to regain control. 

He hears a clatter on the counter as Riker drops a flash drive on the counter. He smirks at Chase “seeing as you kept your end of the bargain it’s only fair”. Chase smiled back, feeling this was a win-win for him.


End file.
